You Just Never Know…
by XtremeMNCowgirl
Summary: Livi was a carefree, single 23yr old when she met an amazing guy at a bar and wound up bringing him home with her on her birthday…then he disappears without exchanging contact information and she finds out she's pregnant…10 years later, she thinks she might have found him…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anybody affiliated with the WWE, so please don't sue me! Please read and review!**

**In The Beginning**….

Livi's eyes popped open wide as her heart sank. She picked up the pregnancy test and shook her head. What the hell was she going to do now? How in the hell could this have happened?

Granted, a few weeks earlier she had been out with some friends celebrating her 23rd birthday and wound up meeting a guy who was pretty damn sexy and seemed very nice. They were dancing the night away, her hands around his waist and his hands in her back pocket. Before she knew it they were kissing, then headed back to her place for the rest of the night.

They had used protection, each time. Then they fell asleep and when she woke up, she was in bed alone. He had written her a note and laid it there beside her. He wrote, "I had a wonderful night. I'm sorry I have to leave, but I overslept and I have to go. I can't wait to see you again. And happy birthday again. -Randy-" But the worst part of all was that they hadn't exchanged contact information. Thanks to the tequila, and other birthday shots, she didn't even know his last name.

But there she was..in the bathroom at her work, clutching a pregnancy test and wondering what the hell she was going to do now. How did she go about this? What would her parents think? What would her twin sister say?

But, after a few days passed, she collected her thoughts and decided that she was going to raise the baby on her own. Her and the mystery guy had used protection and if this child was here, then it was meant to be. "Randy" was the only guy she had been with in many months.

Livi told her family, and after the shock wore off, they were in her corner. She worked her ass off and saved everything she could so she could eventually get a nice, small house for the two of them.

Then one day she was at work and was walking with some co-workers to a meeting and her water broke. She was only 30 weeks along, it was way too early…but baby wasn't waiting.

Lucas Michael was born on April 1st 2003 at 30 weeks and 4 days gestation. He weighed 3lbs 9oz. Luke was a fighter, but he had had a rough start. He finally began to do well, and then there'd be a setback. That happened a few times. Finally, after two and a half months, Livi was able to bring home her adorable, tiny little boy.

Livi's tiny little boy was definitely going to have a few challenges. Lucas was born with Auditory Neuropathy Spectrum disorder and had sensori-neural hearing problems. As he would grow, there was a possibility that he could begin to regain some of his hearing, but there were no promises of that.

Livi loved being a mom. She began to learn sign language and made sure that her parents and her sister also learned. Livi continued to work full-time and her family helped her out watching Lucas until she was able to find somewhere that was equipped for watching him.

As Lucas grew, he regained a small bit of hearing, which helped him in learning language, but he was always going to be deaf. He was fitted with hearing aids and ASL was his primary language and English was secondary.

Livi always thought about what it would be like to find Lucas's biological father, but never had any luck and didn't have a clue as to where to even start. From time to time she would start looking, but had no luck so she would give up.

***Next chapter is going to be 10 years later….Please read and review!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate them SO much! Please continue to read and review**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Livi unlocked the door and walked inside. She hated getting stuck working later than planned, but sometimes it couldn't be avoided.

She carried in the Taco Bell and set it on the counter. Livi turned to grab something to drink and jumped. There on the fridge was a WWE birthday invite from Andy….But the cover had a guy who looked a lot like her Randy…Lucas's biological father.

Livi ran up the stairs to Lucas's room and opened the door. "Hi honey. Dinner is ready." She signed.

Lucas looked up from his laptop and smiled, "Ok! How was work mom?" He spoke as he signed.

"Busy but good. Long meeting." She replied as she signed. "Let's go eat."

The two ran down the stairs and Livi pointed to the birthday invite. "Do you like the WWE? Or just Andy?"

Lucas shrugged, "I don't know. I've only watched it a few times. The video game is fun." Then he grabbed a plate and began to grab a few tacos. "Can I have a juice?"

Livi looked at him skeptically, and signed, "Did you have milk at lunch?"

Lucas nodded and grabbed a juice. He grabbed his mom a soda. It was Taco Tuesday at their house.

"Thanks. You can tell Andy that yes you can go to his birthday. Do you know those guys' names?"

He signed, "John Cena, Undertaker, Randy Orton, Bella Twins and I don't know the rest."

Livi nodded and together they had dinner and talked about his day. After dinner, Lucas got up and headed to the bathroom to take his shower and play a get ready for bed.

She had been reciting the name in her head since he had spelled it to her. She quickly called her sister Laney and told her to come over she thinks she might know the name of Lucas's biological dad.

Laney came over as soon as she could. Livi was just putting Lucas to bed. Ok, grab my laptop I'll be right there." Livi said quietly.

The two sisters were soon huddled together at the laptop as they began to Google the name Randy Orton. They went through articles and interviews, and then looked up pictures of him from 2002.

"OMG…that's totally him." Livi gasped.

"Really?! Are you sure?" Laney asked.

"How could I forget? I mean, I know I've forgotten a lot, but those eyes….that intense look…that's completely him."

"Well…we need to get you to meet him so you can talk to him. First he has to remember you, then you can tell him about Lucas. You have to be careful and choose your words properly." Laney then began to look up when the WWE would be close to them.

Livi got up and began to clean up their mess. Laney looked over at Livi, "Wanna road trip?"

Livi took a deep breath, "Where and when?"

"3 hours away and in a month. The WWE will be having a house show and you have a good shot of meeting the wrestlers before or after the show." Laney explained.

"Well, I can do that. I need the closure. And who knows, he probably won't remember and then what? Do I still ask him for a paternity test? Or do I let it be?" Livi asked.

"I say ask no matter what. He has the right to know. What he does with the information is on him, but he has the right to know that he has an amazing son." Laney said very matter-of-factly.

"You're absolutely right. He does. I feel so awful for not telling him all these years. I know they've both lost out on SO much, and that's why I want to tell Randy without Lucas in case he doesn't want to be involved, or in case he refuses to be tested."

Laney nodded, "Very true. I'll book the tickets and you find somewhere for him to hang out for the night. One month from tomorrow, we'll be hopefully getting you to meet Randy Orton."

Livi smiled faintly. She was nervous as hell. Was she doing the right thing by stalking him down? Has too much time passed? Would he even remember her or their night together from 10 years ago? Was Randy Orton was her mystery man?

**Please read and review! Will Laney get Livi to Randy? If they do meet, how do you think it will go? Again, please read and review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you SO SO much for the reviews! And for the follows! I really appreciate it! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am! Please continue to read and review!**

Livi knew this was going to be her one and only chance to try and make things right. She had to at least try. She knew that she wasn't 100% sure that it was him yet, but Lucas's baby pictures and Randy's childhood pictures that she could find online looked a lot alike.

As the date grew closer, Livi's nervousness grew more and more. She continued to look up him up and watched numerous interviews and looked at videos and photos and WOW. He had quite the temper and cockiness…and one helluva reputation. She had no idea how to take him. Or how to prepare for him.

Finally, the big day had arrived. Livi pulled on her favorite blue jeans and put on a cute tank top that really flattered her and brought along a hoodie just in case she needed it. She wore her hair down and had light make-up on.

Laney walked in the house and smiled, "You look great! Now let's go find you a baby daddy!"

Livi groaned as she walked with her sister, she was so nervous she could puke.

They arrived at the arena and there were a small number of fans already gathered outside awaiting the arrival of their favorite superstars. Different WWE superstars came and went, but there were no signs of Randy. Laney began to talk to some of the other fans, and found out that Randy would be one of the later ones to arrive because he didn't fly in as early as everyone else.

A couple hours passed, then a black SUV with tinted windows pulled up. Out stepped the Viper himself…Randy Orton. People rushed to the fence and started cheering. Laney grabbed Livi's hand and jerked her close and they stood their ground.

Seeing Randy made Livi's heart race. Man was he an intense-looking guy. Her heart began to race and her hands grew clammy as she watched him grab his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He began to walk towards the arena door, but then he stopped and turned to face the little crowd.

People were yelling trying to convince him to come over and sign autographs, He teased the crowd a bit, then he spotted a woman who looked kinda familiar to him. Very, very vaguely, but she looked absolutely petrified.

He smirked and began to walk towards the crowd. The crowd erupted in loud cheers and frantic movements trying to get cameras ready. Livi began to feel dizzy, she whispered to Laney, "I…I don't feel so well" But Laney didn't hear her, she was busy waving to Randy. Suddenly Livi sank to the ground.

Randy rushed over and yelled for security. "Back up, give her some air." He commanded. Laney looked at Randy shocked, "She doesn't do this."

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Olivia, but she goes by Livi."

Security and the medics came and took over. They began to work on Livi and ask Laney questions as Randy tended to the fans.

Laney looked over towards Randy, "She came here to talk to you about something. If you could give her five minutes of your time, she would really appreciate it."

Livi came to but was a bit groggy. She looked over, and Randy was standing there by her side, "Well hello there Olivia."

She blushed, "Oh my God…I am SO sorry…."

Randy chuckled, "Hey, you're not the first woman to pass out when she's about to meet me.

Livi laughed, that smirk, those eyes, that smile….it had to be him. "Can I ask you something? Is there any way we could talk alone for a few minutes? I won't keep you long, but I NEED to talk to you."

Randy nodded, "Yeah, I think I can do that." He helped her to her feet, they all thanked the medics and security. The medics told her to keep hydrated and then she could be released.

Livi walked over to Laney to get her purse. "Oh God…this is really happening. Wish me luck, I'm scared to death." Livi whispered.

Laney hugged her and whispered back, "And you passed out once already, stay CALM. You can do this."

Livi nodded and walked with Randy towards the arena. Here was her chance…now to just say the words…

**I know, short and sweet. But maybe it'll have you on the edge of your seat excited for tomorrow's chapter?! How will their talk go? How will Randy respond to the news? Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews and follows! They are so inspiring and drive me to write a better story for you all. Thank you SO much, please continue to read and review! I really appreciate your feedback! I've re-written this chapter 4 times because I just never felt it. Now I think it's pretty good. **

Randy escorted Livi backstage, took her by the green room so they could each grab a bottle of water, then he found a nice, private room.

Livi thanked him and sat down. She looked into his eyes and felt her body shiver. It had to be him…it just had to be.

Randy smiled as she looked into his eyes, "Ok darlin', what did you want to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath, "Well…I think you and I met almost eleven years ago. You were in Louisville and you were out at the same bar I was. I was there with some friends celebrating my birthday. We met, you bought me a drink, and soon you and I were dancing and drinking the night away. It seemed like we really clicked. And we wound up leaving the bar and going back to my place and did more shots and screwed the night away. When I woke up the next morning, you were gone. You had left me a note that said you were sorry, but you had to go and you couldn't wait to hear from me, and you signed it Randy. But the problem was we never exchanged phone numbers or last names…so I couldn't call you. "

Randy thought about it, and after a minute, he did remember it a little bit. He nodded, "Ok, is that why you came here? To remind me of our night together?"

"No, there's more to the story Randy. I found out I was pregnant. Even though you and I used protection each time, I was pregnant. And I had a baby boy. But I had him when I was only 30 weeks along."

Randy sat there stunned. He didn't know to say, or what to believe. He just stared at her with a curious look, then he breathed what seemed to be a disappointed sigh, "You had a baby, when you were only 30 weeks along, and you think he's mine?"

Livi quickly cut him off, she could sense his temper rising, "Randy, please, don't get upset. I'm not here seeking anything, or trying to serve you with anything. I just…I just wanted you to know that there was a possibility and I wanted to see if you would be willing to undergo a DNA test. Just for peace of mind. What you decide to do with the information is completely up to you. I swear to you." She looked him in the eyes as hers filled with tears, "I have always thought that it was only fair to you to finally be able to tell the truth if it is you. I wasn't with anyone else in the timeframe, the only thing I don't know is if you're the Randy I'm looking for."

He felt a million different feelings surging through his body. He was shell-shocked, angry, nervous, and in a way…intrigued. Honestly, he did vaguely remember the night she was talking about. He got called to take an earlier flight for a house show, and even though he was hung over, he had to go. And on the airplane, he realized he didn't have any of her contact information and her name was a blur to him at that point. Now to know that even though he had been protected, he might possibly have a 10-year-old son? It was a lot to take in. Randy finally cleared his throat, "Tell me about him."

"Well, he was born at 30 weeks and 2 days. He was 2lbs 6oz and 16 inches long. I named him Lucas Michael, and now he goes by Lucas or Luke. He had to fight hard. He wouldn't gain weight, and he was sickly. Finally, after 87 days, he was discharged to come home. He had to have an alarm pad under him when he slept because he would quit breathing while he slept. That happened one to two times a day at first, but after a few months he grew out of it thankfully. And he also had some sensory-neural hearing problems. His hearing nerves weren't working properly. So, we all learned sign language and about Deaf culture, and he was fitted with hearing aids very young. Lucas was given a 50/50 shot of remaining deaf. "

Randy listened intently. His head was spinning. Lucas sounded like quite the fighter. He nodded to show that he was giving her his undivided attention.

"And, now he's doing really well. Healthy as can be. He LOVES sports and music. Lucas is currently in 4th grade. He plays football, baseball and he wrestles. He didn't like soccer. He has a big circle of friends and he's damn smart. Luke is hard to wake up in the mornings, his favorite breakfasts are cinnamon toast crunch or pop-tarts and both are with apples or bananas. But, you still have to drag him and threaten him to get him to shower." She added with a chuckle.

Randy quietly asked, "Do you have pictures of him with you?"

She nodded and handed him a mini photobook. "You can keep this if you'd like. I made it for you. It's chronological order from birth to just a few days ago."

Randy flipped through it. He had brown hair that seemed to curl if it got too long. He had a lot of Orton features, but still you couldn't go by looks alone. He was so tiny at birth, and as he flipped through it, he could see just how much the kid had been through. But the kid still had hearing aids on in most of the pictures. He looked up and quietly asked, "Can he hear with his hearing aids?"

Livi nodded, "Yeah, not a lot, but enough to where he can hear voices and sounds but if it's too noisy or windy he won't be able to make out words. So most of us speak and sign at the same time. He speaks very confidently, but does have a heavy deaf dialect."

"So he signs a lot?"

"Yes. He signs in spoken English and American Sign Language. ASL is different, the words go in a different order and there are specific rules to follow. So when he's with us, he mainly signs as if he was speaking English because he knows it's easier for us to follow."

This was so much for Randy to take in. How would he explain this to his parents? To his daughter and his ex-wife? What the hell would he do with a deaf son? He didn't know any sign language besides I love you and the middle finger.

Randy finally cleared his throat, "I'll take the test. Is he here?"

Livi shook her head, "No, I didn't know what you would be like and I wasn't going to put Luke through anything that was un-necessary."

Ok, so how do we do this? I really don't want to get too invested until we get the results back. I don't mean that the way it sounds, just being honest."

She nodded, "No, I completely get it. Well, we would have to run to the clinic, they would get your sample, then I would bring Lucas in and he wouldn't think to question any type of test at the doctor's office."

"Ok, I can do that. Let me get my shit done quick-like and I'll run us over there. What's your number?"

Livi gave him her phone number and he gave her his. "I'll get you and your sister passes and stuff."

"Randy, you don't have to do that. All I wanted to do is to find you after all this time and determine the truth." She quickly interjected.

"I get that, but I want to do this. I'm sure this hasn't been an easy road. "

They walked out of the room, and she headed outside to where her sister was and Randy headed off to take care of everything he needed to do. Livi quickly filled Laney in on everything that had happened and that he was going to text her so they could run to the clinic before they closed. And that once the results came back, then he would figure things out from there.

"Holy shit. I'm glad that you guys are going to take the test. It's really great that he's willing to do that." Laney replied. "Did you give him your phone number this time?"

"HaHa funny…Yes I did. And he gave us backstage passes and front-row seats."

Laney's eyes popped, "Are you frickin' serious?! Sweet!"

"I told him not to, but he insisted." Then Livi was interrupted by her cell phone. When she looked, it was Randy. "Hello?"

"Why don't you meet me at the Green Room and we'll take off?" Randy said.

"Ok, I'll be right there." Livi said as she looked to Laney.

Laney nodded her head. She wanted them to get this test done sooner rather than later.

"Are you ok with me taking off with him to do this?" Livi asked.

"Hell yeah I am, please go get this done!"

Livi quickly headed to the green room and found Randy. "Hi."

Randy grinned that cocky grin, "Good, I'm glad you didn't pass out. Ready?"

"I see you have jokes…again. Yes, I'm ready."

The two headed off to the clinic. Once they were there, Randy was full of questions for the nurse. He asked her about how long it would be for the results and how do they get the results since they didn't live together.

The nurse explained that they would be overnighting the samples back to the lab and then it would take two business days. For faster result receipt, you could have your results available online.

They both agreed to that. After signing up for logins and paying for the test, Randy gave his samples and Livi explained Lucas would be in the next morning. They finished up and left the clinic.

It was a quiet ride back to the arena. Once they were there, Randy looked over at Livi, "Whomever gets the results first MUST text the other one immediately."

"Deal." Livi agreed.

"We'll go from there, ok?" Randy asked.

"Ok, that's fine."

"Let's head inside before I'm late and get in trouble." Randy said turning the car off.

The two went their own ways. Livi and Laney had a good time at the show and Livi could see why Luke was beginning to like it so much. It was right up his alley.

After the show was over, Livi and Laney used their backstage passes and met a few wrestlers and said their goodbyes to Randy and they headed home for the night. Livi had to get Luke to the doctors' office early tomorrow morning so they could get the test going as soon as possible.

**SO…Randy is completely overwhelmed by the possibility of possibly having a son. How do you think he'll react? If he is Lucas's dad, will he jump into his life? Or move it slowly? Will he admit to his parents and ex-wife and daughter? Or is he going to try and hide them out or pay them off? What do you think? PLEASE read and review! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took a bit, I went camping with the hubby and kiddos for the 4th of July! Thank you for being so wonderful and reviewing and following! Please keep reading and reviewing, your feedback is SO important to me!***

**TWO BUSINESS DAYS LATER…**

Randy woke up and checked his watch. Sure enough, it was the day that the website should show the truth. He got up carefully as so he wouldn't disturb his girlfriend and headed down to the lobby to get some coffee. Then Randy quietly sat down at his laptop and logged into the website.

There were the test results in black and white….He was Lucas's biological father. Randy took a deep breath and sighed. No doubt about it, he was the dad of a 10-year-old deaf child that he had never met and never known existed until just a couple days ago. Now what? How do you show up out of the blue and start being dad? How did he tell his girlfriend? How did he tell his parents? Randy shook his head and closed his laptop…it was too much right now. He finished off his coffee and headed into the shower, he would deal with everything later.

**Over a week later….**

Randy finished out a set of bench presses and sat up, "FUCK!"

His buddy and fellow wrestler John Cena looked over at him with a look, "What dude? Did you tweak your shoulder?"

Randy sighed angrily, "No, I can't quit thinking about the test results. I don't know what the hell to do."

"Have you talked to his mom or him yet?" John asked.

Randy shook his head, "No, I've been avoiding that call."

"You haven't called her yet? Have you told your family yet? What about your girlfriend?"

Randy glared at his inquisitive friend, "NO. I haven't told anyone yet. I can barely tell myself."

"Shit dude, you gotta make that call! How have you know for a week and NOT called her yet. She's gonna think that you're gonna run." John started to lecture when Randy stood up and interrupted him.

"Dude, it's not that easy. I haven't been in his life EVER. How do I just show up? And what about co-parenting? Sam and I struggle enough; I know how hard it is. How the hell do I co-parent with someone I don't even know?"

"So you're just going to sit there and worry and let more time pass? I think you're just scared because he's Deaf and you don't know how to handle that. Seriously, you HAVE to call her. Right now, you're looking like the asshole. Get over it and make that call. You're never going to know what you're missing out on until you do." John shot back. He hated to play devil's advocate, but someone had to get it through Randy's thick skull. "Talk to Livi, tell her your worries. Be honest with her. I'm sure she's scared too! She doesn't know you at all, and yet she has to share her beloved son with you. He sounds like he's a great kid, he's into sports and he's smart, build on that. Everything will fall into place once YOU make the first step."

Randy nodded, "All of that is true. But, what if she's pissed that I haven't called yet? What if she's changed her mind?"

"And what if the sky fell tomorrow? Stop with the what-ifs and MAKE THAT CALL. If Livi is a level-headed woman, she'll understand that you were nervous and needed some time to digest this information." John argued.

"How do I introduce him into Alanna's life? How do I tell my parents?"

John shook his head, "One step at a time, and tell the truth! Stop coming up with lame, bullshit excuses and JUST DO IT."

Randy got up and walked out of the gym. John was right, but he sure as hell didn't want to admit it.

Livi was just walking out of her work to go to lunch when her phone began to vibrate. When she looked at it, Randy's face was staring at her. Her stomach flipped as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Livi? Hi, it's Randy."

"Hi Randy. How have you been?" Livi asked.

"I've been ok. Look, I wanted to apologize for taking so long to call. I've been digesting everything and processing it all. Do you have time to talk?" Randy confessed.

"Yeah, I'm on lunch." Livi replied.

"I know that we've had the results for awhile now. You were absolutely right; Lucas is my son. I'm so sorry it's taken me awhile to call." Randy began to ramble.

Livi interrupted him, "Randy…it's ok. I know it's a lot to take in. I wasn't going to push you. I told you, that wasn't my goal. Whatever you decide to do with the information is completely up to you."

"Can I just be really honest? I want to be there, I want to be in his life. But I don't know how to be."

Livi smiled, she was glad that he decided to become a part of Lucas's life. She was also glad that he cared enough to not rush in. "That's great Randy. And yes, it's going to take some time. You can't expect it to be the easiest, but it might not be the worst either."

"I haven't told anyone yet, I wanted to talk to you first. I want to establish our relationship first before I start bringing other people into this." Randy said.

"That's a really good idea, you don't want to overwhelm him. And this is going to be awkward enough."

"So, how and when should we do this? Do you live in Louisville?" Randy asked.

"No, we live in Cincinnati."

Randy frowned; he had hoped they'd live close by. "Ok, I'll figure this out. I live in High Ridge, Missouri. It's a five and a half hour drive to your house from mine."

"Ouch, that's far." Livi said, the disappointment was heavy in her voice.

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out. I just have to juggle a bit." Randy ran all of the things through his head that he needed to shuffle.

"If we need to meet in the middle, we can. But, you need to know that Lucas is learning how to read lips, but he can't depend on it. And even with his hearing aids, he only has enough hearing to hopefully keep him from getting hit by a car. So, maybe you wouldn't mind me tagging along on some of your visitations until you've learned sign language." Livi suggested.

"That's fine. It might help to ease into this as well." Randy said. "Let me call you tonight. Then I can look at my work schedule and my figure out my visitation with Alanna and we can get this going."

"Sounds good Randy, thank you for calling." And Livi hung up. She was happy but nervous. There were lots of things to worry about now. What was Randy's parenting style like? Would he ever try to be controlling? What if he ever challenged her? What about custody? And what if he started taking Lucas for the weekend? Would he need her to go with to interpret? How awkward would that be? What would his girlfriend think? Let alone his daughter and his parents?

But, worrying wasn't going to do her any good. It was time to wait and see. No matter what, Lucas now had a father. Now what kind of father would he be?

**What will their first meeting be like? What will Randy's girlfriend be like with the news? What about his parents? And…how will him and Livi get along when they're together for his visitiations with Lucas? PLEASE read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for being patient; we had a busy 2 weeks of back-to-back baseball games, camping and family fun! Please read and review! **

"But Randy…do you have to go now to meet this kid?" Randy's girlfriend Joanna whined. "This was our weekend to do whatever we wanted."

Randy shot her an angry look, "Jo…I've been out of his life for ten years…I think it's time I step up to the plate and meet him."

"But, can't you do it when we already have Alanna? NOT on our time?" She whined again.

"What the hell is your problem? HE is MY SON. If you can't handle that spending time with him is going to happen, then there's the door. I don't have the time to deal with your neediness." Randy growled.

"So you're telling me that you're NOT going to take time for us anymore? FINE. Kiss my ass Randy…YOU JUST LOST ME." Jo stormed off, grabbed her stuff and quickly packed it into her duffel bag and left, slamming the door behind her.

Randy chucked a picture frame of the two of them at the door and cursed a blue streak. How could someone be so selfish? Of course he was going to put his children first. And he couldn't just go and meet Lucas while bringing Alanna with him. Not for the first time.

He angrily packed his bags for the weekend and left. He text John, "Jo and I just broke up. She's a needy, greedy bitch. Fuck her. On my way to meet my son."

John text back, "Dude, I'm sorry to hear that. Good luck with your first meeting with Lucas. I hope it all goes well. Keep me posted."

Randy tossed his cell phone onto the passenger seat. He was so angry right now. All he had wanted to do was to fly in, switch out his clothes, let Jo know what he was going to do, then fly out. But instead it turned into a huge fight. God only knows if Jo was serious or not, but now he would have to explain Lucas to Alanna AND explain that Jo was no longer going to be in the picture. He still had yet to talk to his parents. Randy had made the decision to meet Lucas first, and then tell his parents. That way he could have pictures to show them as well.

**MEANWHILE…**

Livi had sat Lucas down and told him about his dad. She told him that Randy Orton was his biological dad. Livi explained that he was coming to meet him. Lucas had asked a lot of questions about where he had been and why he never called or anything until now. Livi decided to take the easy route and she said that she had lost his phone number and because he was famous she didn't have any way of finding it out. Amazing but true, Lucas never questioned more. He said that he totally understood that. They talked about it off and on for the rest of the week.

Now today was the big day. Lucas woke up and right away he jumped into the shower. Livi made him a great breakfast and he was signing a mile a minute a million questions. It was apparent that he was really nervous about meeting Randy, not as Randy Orton, but as his dad.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm annoying? Does he know I'm deaf? What if he doesn't like my voice?" Lucas asked over and over.

Livi felt very sad. Lucas was only ten years old and these were huge questions that were weighing heavily on his mind. She held him close and reassured him time and time again that Randy knew about his deafness, and he was going to love him just the way he was. Then at night, after he went to bed, Livi would text Randy to let him know what Lucas was feeling so Randy knew what to be prepared for.

Randy sent Livi a text that he had landed and was taking a cab to her house. He had spent most of the flight being crabby, but finally settled down and focused on meeting Lucas.

Randy was nervous. He knew that there was a lot of concern in Lucas's head. He had been texting back and forth with Livi all week long and they had a pretty good plan in place. Texting with Livi was really helpful. She had some really great ideas and was really great at helping him feel a little more at ease with the first meeting.

The cab pulled up out front and Randy paid the driver. He got out and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder. He had booked a hotel room in town, but check in wasn't until 4pm, so he was stuck dragging his stuff with him.

Randy took a deep breath and rang to doorbell. Lucas saw the lights flash with the doorbell and jumped up out of his seat. "_Mom! He's here!_" Lucas signed frantically.

Livi smiled and signed, "_Yes love. Let me answer the door_." She hustled to the door and opened it. "Hi Randy! It's good to see you."

Randy smiled and gave her a hug, "It's good to see you too. Is he ready for this?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he's waiting behind me on the couch quaking with excitement."

"Well, let's do this." He said with a grin.

Livi nodded and opened the door wide so Randy could walk all the way in. Randy walked in and Lucas' eyes opened wide. Livi stood off to the side and a step behind Randy so she could interpret what Randy said to Lucas since he was still struggling with lip-reading.

"Hi Lucas. My name is Randy. It's really great to meet you." Randy said with his voice quivering a bit. Seeing Lucas in person was a HUGE reality check for him. Lucas did look a lot like he did when he was younger.

Lucas smiled, and he spoke as he signed. "_I'm Lucas. It's nice to meet you too_."

Randy was taken aback by the sound of Lucas's voice. Lucas definitely had a heavy deaf dialect and was a bit hard to understand, but he knew it would get better as he spent more time with him. Randy opened his arms to Lucas and Lucas went to him and hugged him tight.

Livi took pictures of the two of them in the tight embrace. She sent them to Randy's phone so he could have them as well. She could tell that the two of them were stuck in an awkward spot, so she spoke up.

She stomped her foot on the floor so she could get Lucas's attention. Then she spoke was she signed, "Lucas, you should take Randy to go and see your room!"

"_That's a great idea! Want to see my room?_" He asked Randy as he signed.

"I'd love to buddy." Randy replied with a smile. "Lead the way."

Livi followed a step behind.

Lucas opened the door and gave Randy a big tour. He showed him his wrestling trophies and showed him his pictures from football and baseball and wrestling. Then he also showed him his video game collection and his movies.

Randy smiled, he really loved it. This was the coolest thing ever. They sat down and talked about school and what Lucas's friends were like along with what life was like as a WWE wrestler, and about what Randy's personal life was like. Livi sat and interpreted everything that Randy said. Randy told Lucas about Alanna and his parents and his brother and sister.

Lucas was excited to have a sister and told Randy that he would like to meet her sometime. He would also like to meet the rest of Randy's family someday. But he knew that because of them living so far apart that it would take a little while for it to happen.

Randy and Lucas decided to take a walk down to the park and play some basketball and toss around a football. Livi decided to stay home and let the two of them have some bonding time. They didn't really need any interpreting while they were playing. And Randy was excited to spend some time with Lucas one-on-one.

A minute after leaving, Lucas turned to Randy and tapped his arm. "_Are you going to start coming around more often_?"

Randy nodded and spoke slowly, "Yes, I will be coming around more often. And if there is a game or something you want me to come to…please let me know."

Lucas tapped Randy's arm again, "Will you contact me while you're on the road or at your house?"

Randy nodded again and smiled, "Definitely."

"Are you going to learn sign language so it won't be so hard for us to talk?" Lucas questioned.

Randy nodded, "I promise I will."

Lucas slipped his hand into Randy's and they finished walking down the block to the park.

Once they were there, it was total guy time. Livi snuck down there and took some really sweet pictures of the two of them playing and talking. Then she quickly snuck back to the house and made up a plate of snacks and juice.

Randy and Lucas got back to the house about an hour later. Lucas signed a mile a minute to his mom about how great it went and how much fun they had. Randy sat down and Livi and him talked a little about how Lucas loved sports and loved to play.

Livi took some pictures of them as they ate their snacks. Then she told them that she wanted to take some pictures of the two of them before Randy had to leave. So after they were done, Livi took pictures of them in various fun and sweet poses.

Randy gave Lucas a big hug as he was getting ready to leave. "I can't wait for us to get to know each other better and I'm very happy to be in your life."

Lucas smiled and nodded, "I'm glad you're here too." Then they hugged one more time and Lucas headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I think today went pretty well." Randy said to Livi. "You've done a really great job with him, he's a really great kid."

Livi blushed, "Thanks, I love him to pieces. And he's really excited for you to be involved."

"I'd like to be around a lot. I just wish we weren't so far apart. With Alanna's schedule also, it can be a bit crazy." Randy replied.

"Let's see how everything goes and we'll figure it all out." Livi said with a smile. I don't mind bringing him out to you sometimes. Or maybe even meeting in the middle. That way I'm not always pulling you away from all of your stuff just to see him."

"You'd do that?" Randy said surprised. Unfortunately, Randy had a habit of being with women who weren't very willing to compromise or exert effort of any kind. "I really appreciate it, thank you."

"They only thing I do suggest is that you start to learn sign language. You're never going to fully bond with Lucas without it."

He nodded, "Yeah, he already asked me about it. And I promised him I would." Then he stopped walking to the door and turned to face Livi, "You know, today went so well, and I'm here until tomorrow. Would you and Lucas like to go out to dinner? So we can all get to know each other better? I think you and I should also re- get to know each other."

Livi smiled, "I think that's a great idea."

"Awesome, I'll come back at 5:30pm and we'll all go out. I'll see you in a bit." And he walked out with a smile.

Livi smiled proudly, today had gone pretty good. Hopefully it'll continue that way and Lucas would finally get the dad he deserved. But now, she needed to get dressed and get him ready for dinner with Randy.

**Please read and review! How will dinner go? Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your follows and your reviews! They really help to keep me going and I love reading your insight and ideas, so please feel free to share your thoughts!**

Randy went back to his hotel room and looked through the pictures that Livi had taken. He also had taken a few selfies of him and Lucas together. It was amazing just how much Lucas resembled him, he knew his parents were definitely going to flip out.

He grabbed his phone and called his parents. It was time to be a man and be honest about Lucas. Now he had pictures that he could send to them so they could see. Randy dialed the number and sighed. This was going to go over about as well as a lead balloon.

"Hello?" His mom Elaine answered the phone.

"Hey mom."

"Randy! Hi honey, how are you? How's Alanna? How's your girlfriend Jo?" Elaine asked happily.

"I'm good, Alanna's good, and I don't have a girlfriend anymore but it's for the best so don't ask. I called because I need to talk to you about something important," he replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry to hear about you and Joanna. But what's going on? You didn't get caught by the wellness policy again did you?"

"God mom no! Nothing like that. I wanted you to know that you have a grandson. He's ten years old, I just found out about him, and I met him for the first time today." Randy explained.

There was silence on the line. "Mom?"

Elaine said softly, "Are you sure? Like DNA test sure?"

Randy nodded even though she couldn't see him, "Yes mom. We had the test done a couple weeks ago. His mom and I were together, and were protected, but she still wound up pregnant. He was a preemie, but he's healthy now. Except that he's deaf."

Being a nurse, she was relieved to hear that he was healthy even though he was a preemie, but was still caught off-guard by finding out he was deaf. "Did you just say he's deaf? And what about this woman who has kept your son from you for ten years? What is she like?"

"Yes mom, Lucas is deaf. He is completely deaf. But he does speak, but it's hard to understand him a lot. His mom's name is Livi. Livi is very nice, she didn't try to keep him from me. We hooked up and when I left the next morning, I didn't realize that we never exchanged phone numbers. And I'm not exactly easy to get ahold of and I never told her my last name. But, Livi is really great. We've been texting back and forth and tonight the three of us are going out for dinner. I thought it would be nice for all of us to get to know each other."

Elaine shook her head. How could he have been so careless? "So now you're going to have to learn sign language in order to really know this child. Where does he live? How are you going to do this? Are you going to be an active part of his life from here on out?"

"Whoa…slow down mom. Yes I know I'm going to have to learn sign language. And they live in Cincinatti. And I don't have an exact schedule figured out yet. Livi is really being great and is being really flexible so I can see Lucas whenever I can. And she's been interpreting for us so it's not as awkward. And yes I plan on being an active part of his life from here on out. Livi is going to get me a school calendar and I think I'm going to pick up Lucas an iPad so we can communicate whenever he wants." Randy replied. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but it was still irritating.

"I'll tell your dad, you send me those pictures right away so I can show him when I tell him." Elaine said.

"I will mom. Here, I'm sending them right now. But the two of us really got along from what it seemed like."

Elaine logged into her computer and made Randy wait until his email showed up. When she brought up the picture, she gasped. "Wow, he really does look like you."

"Yes he does. It's incredible." Randy replied. "But I've gotta get going so I can get ready for dinner. But I will talk to you later."

"Alright honey, thanks for letting us know. We'll definitely want to meet him sometime. I love you."

"I know you will mom. And it'll happen; it's just a matter of figuring it out since he does live in Cincinnati. But like I said, Livi is really great, and I'm sure she'll help make it happen." Randy answered. "I love you too mom."

Then he hung up and started to get changed. He really wanted this dinner to go well so he could start growing closer to Lucas and Livi.

**Thanks for being patient for this carryover chapter, more this weekend! Please read and review!***


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are so great, thanks for your support! Wishing you all a wonderful week!***

Livi wasn't sure what type of place they were going to for dinner, so she decided to go with something safe. Something that would look good no matter where they went for dinner. She slipped into a pair of black tights, a burgundy; fitted; short-sleeve sweater dress. Livi slipped on her knee-high black heeled boots. She decided to throw her hair up in rollers and let it fall with soft curls around her face. Livi also touched up her make-up. She turned off the light in the bathroom and went to peek in at Lucas.

Lucas was in his room getting ready. He wanted to look nice so Randy would be proud, so he chose his white button-down shirt, and his best blue jeans. Then he even put on a little Axe body spray. He was fixing his hair when he noticed his lights were flickering.

"_Are you almost ready? He'll be here soon_." Livi signed with a smile. She loved watching him get ready. It reminded her that her little boy wasn't so little anymore.

Lucas smiled and signed back, "_Yeah, I'm almost ready. I need to put my shoes on."_

Livi was starting to sign when she heard the doorbell and the lights flashed. "_Guess who is here_?" She signed with a smile.

Lucas smiled and headed to the front door. He quickly opened the door and began to sign, "_Hi! I'm so excited to go out for dinner with you_."

Randy smiled, he wasn't sure what the hell the kid had just signed, but he figured he would be able to go along with it by holding open his arms and giving Lucas a giant bear hug.

Just as he was letting go of Lucas, Livi came down the stairs. Randy had to admit, she looked beautiful. Her smile was ear-to-ear and he loved the shy look on her. "Sorry, I had to grab my purse."

"No problem. Lucas signed something to me and I have no idea what he said, so I gave him a giant bear hug." Randy replied. "You look great."

Livi blushed intensely and shyly smiled, "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." She had only seen a few pictures of him all dressed up and she had to admit, damn he looked good. Then she replied, "And if he signs something and you're not sure what he said, ask him to speak to you. He'll forget that you don't know how to sign, and when he's really excited he signs a mile a minute."

Randy laughed and nodded, "Got it. Thanks for the tip. Are you guys all ready?"

Lucas nodded and spoke, "_Ready_!"

Randy looked at Lucas and spoke slowly, "Well Lucas, where would you like to go for dinner?"

"_Umm…Texas Roadhouse?"_ He signed to his parents. He smiled, he thought to himself, "Parents, that's a new one."

"Texas Roadhouse it is. Are you a steak man?" Randy asked as they walked outside.

Lucas nodded his head as Livi replied, "Yeah, that's his all-time favorite restaurant."

"I'll drive, so you can watch and see if he tries to talk to me while we're driving there." Randy offered as he opened the passenger door for Livi.

"Thanks, sounds great."

They started driving and Randy glanced over to Livi, "Can he read my lips if he can only see me from the backseat?"

Livi shook her head, "Probably not, he's still trying to get better and he struggles sometimes with reading lips. Why, do you want me to sign to him?"

"No, I wanted to ask you something without getting his hopes up. Would you be ok if I bought him an iPad? That way we could message each other and stay in touch and then, once I start learning how to sign, we could FaceTime and stuff. Would that be alright?"

Livi thought about it. She knew that Lucas would LOVE to have an iPad, and since he was so worried about losing touch with Randy again, this would be a great way to calm his fears. But, on the flip-side, she didn't want him to think that Randy was just going to show up and buy him expensive gifts all the time. "I think that would be ok, but I want the three of us to talk, so he knows that if he plays with it too much and blows off his school work then it'll get taken away." She decided not to mention the buying gifts part unless it became an issue. Why be nit-picky if she didn't have to be?

"Sounds good. We'll talk about it at dinner. Thanks Livi, I'm really glad you'll let me do that. When we were at the park, he told me a few times that he was worried we wouldn't talk at all while I was gone. Should it be an iPhone instead? Or stick with an iPad?"

"That's up to you. Either are good ideas. And since he can't make phone calls, he'd only be able to text, but he could still use Skype and FaceTime and be able to have a few games on it, but an iPad can also be useful. So I'll let you decide. But an iPad would probably be easier to not lose, where an iPhone could possibly fall out of his pocket, BUT with an iPhone, he could carry it with him places and be able to use the notepad feature to talk to people who don't sign."

Randy pulled into the parking lot, "I think an iPhone might be better as a form of communication. I know he has a laptop at home, so let's go with that."

"That's fine with me." Livi replied. "Thanks for driving."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. When they locked eyes, Livi blushed a little and turned towards Lucas, "_We're here_!"

They walked into the restaurant together, and once they were seated, and had ordered drinks, Lucas looked at Randy and signed for Livi to interpret, "_So, what do you like to eat?_"

"Steak, chicken, pork chops, beef, I'm a big eater. I usually try to eat pretty good when I can, but since tonight is a special night, I'm going to have the Porterhouse with a loaded baked potato. What about you?"

"_I'm going to have steak also_."

Randy's phone began to ring. When he looked at it, John's face was on the screen. "Wanna be funny? Answer my phone and say Hi Uncle John, hold on" and then hand me the phone."

Lucas laughed and nodded, he picked up the phone and did exactly as he was told. Then Randy took the phone and high-fived him, "Hello?"

"Hey! I just wanted to make sure everything was going good, but I guess you guys are doing ok." John replied.

"Yeah, it's going good. The three of us are out to dinner right now, I'll call you when I get back to the hotel."

"Sounds good. Tell Lucas I said hi, and I'll talk to you later." John said, then hung up.

Randy looked at Lucas, "John says hi."

"_Is Uncle John your brother_?" Lucas asked.

"No, my brother's name is Nathan. That was my best buddy John Cena."

"_OMG, John Cena? WOW_!" Lucas signed excitedly._ "That's so cool, John Cena said hi to me."_ Lucas signed to Livi. Then he turned back to Randy, "_Tell him I said hi_."

Livi smiled at Randy, "So you fly out tomorrow?"

"Yup, I fly back to my house so I can pay bills and do some laundry and then I'll swing by and have dinner with Alanna. Then back on the road I go. Speaking of home, I talked to my mom and told her everything and sent her the pictures of Lucas and she can't get over how much he looks like I did. They'd like to meet him someday."

"Aww…I'm glad that it went ok. I know you were nervous. And like I said, I don't mind bringing him out there or if you brought them out here, that's perfectly fine. I feel so bad that you haven't had the chance to be in his life this long, it's the least I can do." Livi replied.

Soon the three of them were laughing and talking and Livi was doing a great job of interpreting between them. Randy could totally envision Alanna sitting next to Lucas at the dinner table. And he had to admit; Livi was a pretty awesome woman. She was so nice and sweet and she had a great sense of humor. Plus, she was a very pretty brunette. He knew that he had just broken up with Jo and that was probably why Livi seemed so damn great, but it didn't hurt to think about.

Randy picked up the check and Lucas gave Randy a great big hug, "_Thanks for dinner_."

"You're very welcome buddy."

"Yes, thank you. Dinner was excellent." Livi chimed in.

"Well, I wanted to make one stop on the way back to your mom's, is that ok?" Randy asked Lucas.

He nodded and they all headed out.

They pulled into the Best Buy and they wall walked in. Randy grabbed Lucas's hand and walked him towards the cell phones. Then he pointed at an iPhone5, "What do you say we get you one of those so you and I can text and FaceTime whenever we want?"

Lucas's eyes grew wide. "_Are you serious? Really?"_ He asked with his voice pretty loudly. Then he looked at his mom, "_Really? Can I?_"

"_As long as you don't abuse it and you are making sure you're not too distracted by it, then yes your dad and I are both ok with it."_ She said and signed.

Lucas hugged Randy so tight, "_Now we can talk anytime!"_

"Yup, and just remember that if I'm busy, I'm not ignoring you. I just can't talk or text right then. I might be at the gym or in an interview, or driving or whatever. So, promise me you won't take it personal if I don't get back to you right away." Randy explained.

"_Don't worry, I won't. I know you're busy_." Lucas replied.

The salesman came over and Lucas picked out his phone and case and then the salesman handed the bag to Lucas, "Here you go, congratulations!"

Lucas signed thank you and the three walked out to the car. They got back to Livi's and Randy and Lucas sat down with the phone and Randy showed him how to use it. Because most of Lucas's friends all had a phone or an iPod, it went pretty quickly. Randy programmed his number, his mom and his dad's numbers and Livi's for now. Once Lucas began to meet his brother Nathan and his sister Becky, then if it was ok, he'd add them. Randy added Twitter and Instagram and set him up with accounts for both, and then decided to throw in Snapchat.

Finally, it was Lucas's bedtime. Lucas gave Randy a big hug and thanked him a million times again. He couldn't wait till morning when he could begin to use his phone and talk to his dad. He went and brushed his teeth and Livi got up to tuck him in, but Lucas asked if Randy could do it.

Randy smiled and got up and followed Lucas into his room. They found a great place for his charger and his phone to go and then Randy tucked him in. It was only the two of them, so Randy knew he had to pay really close attention to whatever Lucas said or signed.

"_Can I ask you a question?_" Lucas asked looking nervous.

Randy nodded and smiled as he sat down on the edge of Lucas's bed.

"_Can I…please…Umm..can I call you dad_?"

Randy smiled, "Yeah, you can call me dad."

"_Thanks, I'm really happy we met and that now you know how to find us and we know how to find you and for being my dad. Good night_." Lucas said as he burrowed into his blankets.

"I'm really glad too. Good night son." Randy said and he kissed Lucas's forehead. He walked out and shut his door.

Livi was in the living room waiting for Randy to return. Randy looked at her, "Can I ask you a personal question? Have you ever been married? Or with someone he looked at as a father figure?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but when we broke-up, he never looked back. And I'm pretty picky about who I bring around him if I'm dating anyone. Right now I'm single, so it hasn't been a problem. Why?"

"He just asked me if he could call me dad. And I hoped you wouldn't be mad, but I told him that it was ok."

"No! That's fine! I didn't want to push it on him, I wanted him to come to that on his own. He seems comfortable with you. But I can tell that he really wants to make you proud. And he's still worried that you're not going to be ok with his deafness ever." Livi replied.

"I can see that, but he doesn't have to worry. He'll see that as time passed. What about you? Are you comfortable with me being around?" Randy said with that cocky smirk of his.

She looked into his eyes, and tried to hide her shiver. God there was intensity behind his looks. "Yeah, I think I'm getting comfortable with you being around. I think it helps that you and I have been texting a lot."

"Thanks for being so great and helpful with this. I know I'm not perfect, and it helps that you're here." Randy leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll text you tomorrow."

She blushed and nodded, "Sounds good. Good night Randy."

"Good night Olivia." Randy said as he walked out her front door.

Once he was gone, she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine and let the day run through her mind…and tried to push the thoughts of herself having a crush on him again to the side. She knew her sister would be calling in the morning for details, so she needed to lose those thoughts quickly.

***What did you think of the evening? What's going to run through Randy's mind that night? How will Livi's sister react? PLEASE read and review!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews and follows you guys! Hope y'all have a great weekend!**

Lucas woke up the next morning and headed to the shower. After he got dressed for school, he took a selfie of himself and sent it to Randy with a caption of "Good morning dad. I'm getting ready for school."

Soon he felt his phone vibrate and Randy sent him a picture of himself still in bed with a caption that read, "Hope you have a good day at school buddy."

Lucas grinned ear-to-ear and text back, "Are you flying back to your house today?"

Randy replied, "Yup, I'm having dinner with Alanna tonight, then back to work tomorrow."

"Be careful in the ring. I'll be watching on tv. I have to go eat breakfast now." Lucas text back quickly.

"Will do. I'll text you later." Then Randy rolled over and tried to go back to sleep for a little while.

Livi had Lucas's breakfast all ready for him. That way he could just sit down, eat and go get on the bus.

Lucas smiled and signed, "_Thanks mom. I text dad this morning and he wished me a good day._"

"That's great honey! Go ahead and sit down and eat your breakfast." Livi text back as she ruffled his hair. She felt a little guilty about letting him get out of school yesterday, but it allowed him to spend a lot of time with Randy. She ran upstairs and grabbed her purse and her cell phone and came back downstairs.

"_Mom, breakfast was good. I'm gonna go. Love you._" Lucas signed. He gave his mom a hug and a kiss, then he grabbed his backpack and was out the door.

Lucas had decided he was going to show Randy what a day in his life was like. So he took pictures of the bus stop, and the bus and the outside of his school. He knew he'd get in trouble at school if he tried to take pictures, so he couldn't take any during the day. But he did take some pictures with his friends at lunch. He didn't send them all to Randy, he just kept it so he could show him the next time he saw him.

Randy decided to be a devious little shit. He finally got out of bed and hopped in the shower. Then, he took a picture of himself barely covered and the bathroom was all steamy, then sent it to Livi with the caption, "Is it hot in here?"

Livi was at her desk at work when she heard her phone vibrate. She hit the button, and it showed text from Randy but didn't show what he sent. She opened it up and tried to not drool. Damn the man was sexy. So she took a selfie and sent it back with the caption, "Looks like it must be chilly :-P "

Randy read it and burst into laughter. "Smartass." He text and went back to packing up his stuff.

Laney showed up to Livi's office for lunch and grinned at Livi. "Let's go, I want to hear ALL about it."

Livi grabbed her purse and locked her computer and walked off with Laney. She pulled out her phone and let Laney go through all of her pictures of Lucas with Randy.

"What the hell is he sending you?!" Laney exclaimed once they were in her car.

Livi laughed, "I take it you're looking at his text?"

"Yes! What's going on with the two of you?" Laney asked Livi.

"Nothing! We're just teasing each other. Honestly, I can't look to Randy for anything other than to be Lucas's dad right now. They're at a very important stage in their relationship and I couldn't do anything to jeopardize that. How selfish would I be?"

Laney nodded, "True…but damn he's a sexy man."

Livi took her phone back and put it inside her purse. "Seriously, watching the two of them together is SO great. Randy has a lot to learn as far as sign language goes, but he's really trying. And he told his parents about Lucas and they're excited to meet him. Tonight he's going to tell Alanna about her brother."

"Boy he's not wasting anytime is he?" Laney quipped.

"Nope, not at all. And, Lucas asked Randy if he could call him dad and Randy said that was ok, so Lucas is now referring to him as dad all the time."

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "That's great that he feels comfortable enough with him already."

Livi nodded, "Yeah, like I said, I think they're going to be really great as long as Randy gets on learning how to sign right away."

Laney grilled her a little more on what Randy was like as a person. "Tell me about HIM. What's his personality like? What's Randy Orton like behind closed doors."

"If I had to describe him, I'd call him a tough teddy bear. He's tough as nails on the outside with a killer temper but with a soft side. I bet he can be romantic when he wants to be. But, I'm NOT thinking of him like that. Randy is Lucas's father and ONLY Lucas's father." Livi replied.

The two sisters finished gabbing away Livi's lunch hour.

**MEANWHILE**…

Randy walked in the front door of his house and sighed. It was nice to be home, but a harsh reminder that his girlfriend had walked out on him because he was putting spending time with his son first. Randy tried to talk tough, but he had liked Joanna and it was going to be weird getting used to not having her in his life. AND he had to explain to Alanna that Joanna is not going to be involved in their lives anymore,

He went and started a load of laundry, headed into his office and grabbed the stack of bills and sat down at his desk with a bottle of water. He sent a few emails and paid his bills and played around for a little while. Then he text Samantha, "Hey, I'm in town and ready to take Alanna for the night."

Samantha never got back to him right away, she was usually at work or busy doing god knows what, so he went into the bedroom and began to pack clothes for the next week.

His cell phone rang and it was his sister Becky. They talked for a little while about Lucas and what he was like, but they were interrupted by Samantha's phone call.

Randy clicked over, "Hey Sam."

"Hi Randy. Alanna will be so excited! Do you want to grab her from school? Or would you rather swing by over here?" Sam asked.

"I'll grab her from school, the more time I can hang out with her, the better. I have to talk to her about something. I found out recently that I have a ten-year-old son. His name is Lucas and I went to meet him for the first time yesterday. And, Joanna and I broke up."

Samantha sat there in shocked silence for a few minutes. But, she wished him well and congratulated him on his son. Then worked out a few details and he hung up.

Overall the evening went pretty good. Randy and Alanna went out for dinner and dessert and he talked to her about Lucas. She asked thousands of questions, but she was excited to meet her big brother. But Alanna was sad that Joanna and Randy were broken up.

Lucas sent a few texts to Randy, and Randy turned around and showed Alanna. Her face lit up and she had Randy take a few pictures of them to send to Lucas.

That night, Alanna decided she wanted to sleep in Randy's bed. He took a picture of them and sent it to Livi, "And the princess drifted off to sleep."

Livi grinned and took a selfie of her and Lucas chillin' on the couch. She captioned her picture of him, "Just chillin'."

"Hope you guys have a good night." Randy text back.

"You too! She is so cute!" Livi replied. Then she and Lucas got ready for bed, and went to sleep.

**I know, another filler chapter, but that way we can get to where they can begin a schedule. Please read and review! Thanks!* *


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all of the new followers and to the reviewers! I wouldn't be able to do this if it wasn't for you! Hope you had a great day!**

**ONE MONTH LATER**

As he drove to Livi's house, he thought about what all had transpired in the last month. He had told Alanna and Sam about Lucas and Alanna was excited to have a big brother. She even knew some sign language from school, so she was happy to be able to use it on someone! Alanna really wanted to meet him, but Randy still wanted to have some more one-on-one time with Lucas and really focus on him for a little while longer. But he promised Alanna he would let Lucas know that she wanted to meet him really bad. Not to mention how excited the rest of his family was to meet him.

Randy had also been trying hard to learn sign language, but was struggling with it. But he was able to start a conversation, and talk about food. He was trying hard to learn more, he wished he could show Livi that he had really made progress, but damn he just couldn't grasp it!

Livi and Randy had been texting back and forth even more since they met face-to-face. Now they were texting throughout the day and even into the night. They've even text a bit flirty sometimes, but Livi would kibosh it. She didn't want to risk anything for Lucas's sake.

Randy pulled up and rang the doorbell. Normally he arrived early afternoon, but this time he was getting there right around dinnertime because of an interview he had to do first. He was hoping Livi would consider letting him take Lucas for a week and introduce him to his family and Alanna. He didn't know when yet, but he was hoping they could work that out. And if he could take Lucas for a week, maybe he could help him learn sign language better than the videos online.

Livi opened the door in a very hot-looking little, black dress with silver heels and her hair had soft, falling curls. Randy was shocked, she looked amazing! "Hey Randy, come on in."

"Whoa…aren't you looking very beautiful tonight? What's the special occasion, you remembered I was coming into town?" Randy asked with a cocky smile but was trying to hide his attraction.

"Ha Ha funny. No, I'm being a nice friend and accompanying my friend to a speed-dating session tonight and since I haven't gone out in a date in quite awhile, I thought I'd live it up a bit." Livi replied with her own smile. In her mind, she really wanted to tease him a bit, but she held herself back. "Lucas is in his room, he's excited to go and stay at a hotel with you. Now are you sure you're ready to have him one-on-one? This is the first time you guys are going to have just the two of you, and you have to make sure he's up and ready for school and that his homework gets done and I know that can be a lot, and I'm sure you'll be fine, but you know how I worry." She began to ramble.

Randy reached out and put a finger to her lips, "Shh…it's ok. Him and I will be just fine. His lip-reading has gotten better and my signing is slowly coming along. Trust me, we'll be fine."

Livi was scared to lock eyes with him, his touch made her knees weak. But before she had to figure out what to do, Lucas came out and called VERY loudly, "DAD!"

"_Hi Lucas!"_ Randy signed happily and hugged him tight. "_Are you ready to come with me?"_

"_Yes! I'll grab my stuff_." Lucas signed and ran back to his room. He emerged with his backpack and his overnight bag. "_Ready!_" Then Lucas went and hugged Livi, "_Have fun with Tina, be careful and don't date losers_."

"_So funny aren't ya_?" She signed and hugged him. "_Love you, be good. See you Friday after school, don't forget to ride the bus home_."

Lucas nodded and went back over by Randy. Randy handed Lucas the keys and pointed towards the door for him to put his stuff in the car. Then he looked at Livi, "So, is now a good time to ask a favor, or should I wait till Friday and stop over then?"

She looked at him with a questioning look, "Let me see how tonight goes, and I'll let you know."

"Deal, have a good time." Randy said, he quickly kissed her cheek and left.

She laughed as she watched him take off with Lucas. She really hoped this went well for them. It was going to be a learning curve, but Randy had a lot of experience with Alanna so she wasn't too worried…it was just the fact that he didn't know a lot of sign language yet.

A few minutes later she saw Tina's car pull into her driveway. She walked out with a smile, "Hey girl!"

Tina opened her door and stood up, "Hi! Did Randy grab Lucas yet?"

"Yup, they're gone." Livi said as she got in the car.

Tina got back in, "Did Randy's eyes pop out of his head when he saw you?"

She blushed hard as she buckled her seatbelt; "Yeah…but I put them back in his head. We're not having any of that."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Tina said as she began to drive. "I sure hope tonight goes well."

"Me too! I could totally use a cutie to date right now. Lucas is happier than I've ever seen him."

"Right?! Let's keep our fingers crossed." Tina replied.

Two hours later, Livi was bored out of her skull. The few guys that weren't completely wrong for her were either put off by the fact that she had a 10yr old son or by the fact that she had a 10-year-old son who was deaf. Tina had hit it off with a guy who actually seemed pretty decent and they were at the bar laughing and flirting.

She was playing around on her Facebook on her phone when it vibrated in her hand. "How is speed dating going?" the text from Randy read.

"Ugh…Tina scored the only decent guy. So I'm just waiting for them to finish because she drove." She text back.

"Sorry they were all losers. You know, I should show you what a real date is like." Randy text her back.

Livi giggled as she quickly replied, "LOL. Thanks for the offer. How are you two doing?"

"Great! Never better." Randy text back as he covered a sleeping Lucas up with the blanket. "He's asleep."

"That's great. Get some sleep Randy, school alarm rings early. Good night." Livi text as she put her phone away.

"Good night Olivia." He text and turned the tv off and closed his eyes.

The days passed quickly and soon it was Friday morning. Livi loved having a flexible schedule and so she had worked 4-10 hour days so she could have Friday off. She decided to be nice and make Randy breakfast since he was coming over to hang out for a bit and talk to her about some favor he wanted to ask of her.

Randy pulled up and rang the doorbell after dropping Lucas off at school. He was wearing a baggy hoodie, a t-shirt under that, and jeans. Nice and comfy.

Livi answered the door in almost the same style outfit. She smiled, "Good morning! Hope you're hungry, I made you breakfast."

"Shut up, you made me breakfast? Wow, I didn't even earn it." He said with a wink as he walked in.

"Ha Ha…aren't you just the funny one this morning?" Livi said as she closed the door behind him.

Randy sat down at the table and she brought him a cup of coffee. "So how was your visit? I'm guessing all went well. Your texts were all positive."

"Yeah, we had a great time. I definitely need to work on my signing though, but Lucas REALLY helped me out. We always had his homework done and his outfit picked out for the next day."

Livi smiled, "That's really great! What kind of favor do you want to talk to me about?"

Randy took a drink of his coffee, then took one more, "I really want to take Lucas for a week. I think he's ready to meet my parents and to meet Alanna. Plus, he would love to see what my life on the road is like, I have my own bus so he wouldn't be with any naughty shenanigans that can go on. And then he can see what my house is like and maybe set up a room there?"

She turned around and looked at him for a minute. Livi knew in her heart that Lucas would love to do it. "Well…school is out for the Summer soon. And, I think that would be ok."

"You know, you could come too if you'd like." Randy said with a cocky smile.

"Wouldn't you like that?" She joked. Then she turned and began to dish up his plate with eggs, bacon and toast.

He chuckled, "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying with a smart, beautiful woman who can make a breakfast like this."

She dished up her own plate and sat down at the table with him, "How's work Randy?"

He nods, "It's been really good. Good matches, good travel, appearances have been fun…What about you?"

"Work is good. Doesn't change much, but I'm ok with that." She said as she ate her breakfast.

They laughed and talked about Lucas's school, and his grades, then they talked about different summer activities for Lucas that he wanted to do. They were having a really nice parental talk between the two of them. Randy sat there with Livi and they both drank their coffee and ate their breakfast, and it felt SO nice.

Randy's phone went off and when he looked it was the alarm showing that the time had come for him to head off to the airport. "Alright, time for me to head out."

Livi nodded and stood up. "I hope you have a safe flight."

"Thanks, I have a date tonight after the show, we'll see if I have better luck than you did." Randy said as he gave Livi a good, tight hug.

She hugged him back and smiled at him, "No kidding. Good luck."

Randy stared into her eyes for a moment, then smiled, "Thanks. I'll text you when I land."

"Just like you always do." She teased.

"Bye Olivia." Randy kissed her on the cheek good-bye, then he headed out.

Livi watched as Randy left. God it was hard to not give in, but she knew that she just couldn't. Could she?

**Next chapter, Randy's bringing Lucas home to meet the rest of the family! And what is blossoming between Randy and Livi? Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy Tuesday EVERYONE! Thank you for the great reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you guys are having a great night!**

"_Hey…are you awake?_" Randy text Livi.

Livi giggled, "_I'm sitting in the bathtub with bubbles, a glass of wine, a nice buzz, and candles. What are you doing?"_

"_Ooooh….I like the sound of that. Just got to the hotel. Buzzin' huh? Do I get a picture?" _Randy text back.

She knew better…but was a bit buzzed and just couldn't find a way to stop herself. She bit her bottom lip and posed and took a selfie. It was the sexiest picture even though it wasn't revealing at all. The candles gave a great lighting element. She sent it off and waited for his reply.

Randy finished brushing his teeth and got undressed and climbed into bed. He grabbed his phone and couldn't believe his eyes. The picture was so beautiful and sensual while still being completely classy. "_Damn…you are one beautiful woman Olivia." _

"_Aww….Thanks Randy. You're a pretty sexy guy yourself_." She text back.

"_You know…I know how we could make this a whole lot of fun." _He sent with a smirk on his face.

"_Yeah, I bet you do. Only problem is I'm already up past my bedtime and my water is getting cold. I'm going to have to call it a night. Tomorrow is the last day of school and I promised Luke I would make him pancakes tomorrow. Good night Randy." _

Randy frowned, "Aww…fine. Sweet dreams Olivia."

Just to be a shit, she decided to show a bit of cleavage and used bubbles to cover the important bits and took a picture of her blowing a kiss. She captioned her picture, "_Good night Randy_" and sent it off.

"Aw hell," Randy grumbled as he felt a little stirring under the blankets. Damn this woman was learning how to get to him. The problem was she wasn't interested.

He decided two could play at that game. He took a picture of himself laying in bed, and had the covers just barely covering his package. He sent back his own smartass caption, "_Sure you don't wanna see what's under the covers?_"

Livi blushed as she looked at the picture. God he was sexy. She wrapped herself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. There she found Luke sprawled out in her bed. She hadn't even heard him come into the room. She took a picture and sent it back saying, "Looks like playtime is over. Good night."

Randy set his phone on the nightstand and decided to call it a night. He was excited to fly out next week to pick up Lucas and bring him out. Livi had been so great and decided to let Randy take him for as long as Lucas likes. And Lucas can decide just how long he wants to stay. That way there would be enough time for him to get to know his little sister and his dad's side of the family. Lucas always had the opportunity to be with Livi's family because they lived close to them. Livi also said that she would fly out and use a week of her vacation to hang out if Randy felt that Lucas needed her.

But, he was pretty damn proud of himself. His signing had gotten better finally and Alanna had taught his parents how to sign a few things. It was really sweet just how much Alanna was putting into this.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Livi was finishing up the last of Lucas's packing as he showered. Randy was due to arrive any minute, and she wanted Luke to be ready. It was a pay-per-view week so Randy was pressed for time, but Lucas didn't want to wait an extra week. So Randy re-arranged his schedule just for him.

She heard the doorbell rang and saw the lights flash. Randy had been over enough to where he just rang the bell and walked in if the door was unlocked. "HELLO?!" Randy called out.

Livi walked out and smiled, "Hi Randy! I just told Luke you were here. He's all packed."

Randy gave her a hug, "You know, you really are the greatest."

She hugged him back, "Aww…thanks Randy."

Luke came out of the bathroom in a towel and still dripping. "DAD!" He exclaimed very, very loudly.

"KIDDO!" Randy hollered back and held open his arms. Luke ran to him and Randy scooped him up and hugged him tight even though he was all wet.

The two held each other tightly. Then Randy set Lucas down and signed, "_Ready to come with me?_"

"_YES!"_ He signed excitedly. "_I'm SO excited!_"

"Me too buddy, me too."

Livi patted Luke on the back, "_Go finish drying off and get dressed please_."

Lucas nodded and ran off to his room.

"Livi, I wanted us all to go out for dinner, but I couldn't get my flights to line up. I'm sorry about that." Randy said sincerely.

"Randy, it's fine. I'm not worried." She replied with a smile. But honestly, she was a little bummed. They always had such a great time when they would go out for dinner. And honestly those dinners were the best dates she had had in a LONG time.

"I know, but still. I like our time together." He said giving her another small hug.

Luke came out carrying his stuff. "READY!" He hollered as he walked towards Randy and Livi.

Randy took his stuff and took it out to the rental car as Livi hugged Luke.

"_I love you. I hope you have a great time. Don't forget to text me. Have fun meeting the rest of your family."_ Livi signed as the walked to the door.

"_Thanks Mom, I love you too. I'll miss you._" Luke signed back and he hugged her tight.

Randy waved to Luke and Luke ran over to the car. As Luke got in, Randy looked at Livi and smiled, "Don't worry. I promise, I'll take good care of him. I'll email you my travel schedule too."

She smiled and nodded, yes she was a bit teary-eyed, but she just couldn't help it. Luke looked so happy and was so excited to go off with Randy, his dad, and go see what his life was like. This was a very big moment and Luke was eating it up.

She waved until Randy's car disappeared. Then she headed back inside the house. It was going to be weird going to work and coming home to an empty house. Not to mention how different it would be making meals for just herself. She knew it would mean she would be spending a lot more time over at her parents' house and with her sister.

**Pay-Per-View Day!**

Randy and Luke arrived at the arena and Randy put his special pass around his neck as they walked in. Randy's parents Elaine and Bob had flown out to meet up with Randy and Luke on Thursday morning so if Randy had something that Luke couldn't tag along for, they could watch him. So it had been a really great couple days of everyone getting to know each other. Luke really liked them, and they really liked him too.

Luke walked next to Randy and tried to walk like him. He looked up at Randy and smiled. Randy smiled and signed, "_Excited to be here_?"

Luke nodded excitedly, "_I sure am!"_

They walked into the locker room and the couple wrestlers that were in there smiled and waved to Lucas.

Lucas smiled and waved. He had met a lot of them at the house show last night and Friday night.

John Cena walked in and smiled. "What's up Randal?" Then he patted Luke on the back and signed "_What's up?"_

Luke smiled and began to sign back excitedly. Randy laughed, "He said we had breakfast, then Dad went to the gym and my grandparents are on their way to breakfast."

John chuckled, "Damn, I've gotta learn more than the couple signs I know." He patted Lucas on the back and walked over to his spot and began to unpack his stuff. Randy got all of his stuff situated and then took Luke down to ring.

Lucas was in awe of all of the equipment getting set up. With this being a pay-per-view, it was SO much busier than a simple house show. Lots of hustle and bustle going on and he could see everyone's demeanor was different.

Randy made sure that Lucas had a great time though. And a lot of the other superstars were so wonderful to him. During Randy's match and John's match Luke sat out in the audience with Bob and Elaine so he could watch it in person. The crowd was intense and the atmosphere was great.

After the pay-per-view was over, Lucas was exhausted. Randy took him back to the hotel and they text Livi a few times and soon they were fast asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, it was a Raw taping and after that they were headed to the airport to fly back to Randy's house. Then they would have almost a full week of just them and Alanna before they would have to fly out for house shows. But Samantha was going to be going on vacation with her boyfriend, so Randy was going to have Alanna for two weeks. Randy had never had two kids at once on his own, but it couldn't be that bad, could it?

**Please read and review! How will Randy do playing a single dad of 2? Please review and give me your thoughts! **


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW! You guys TOTALLY brightened my week! Thank you for all of the great reviews! Hope you have a great weekend!**

"DADDY!" Alanna screamed as she charged towards Randy with everything she had.

He scooped her up and hugged her tight. "Hey princess!"

Alanna squeezed him tight and kissed his cheek. "Hi daddy." Then she turned to Lucas and waved to him. _"Nice to meet you!" _She signed.

Lucas smiled big and signed the same back to her. She hopped down from Randy's arms and gave him a big hug. "I'm happy to have a big brother." She said slowly so he could read her lips.

"_Thanks, I'm happy to have a little sister. Do you like to play?_" He signed and spoke shyly.

Randy smiled as he watched the two kids learn how to interact with each other. "Well well, looks like they're hitting it off quite well." Samantha quipped to Randy. "You sure you can handle this?"

"Of course they are and of course I can. Have faith Sam." Randy said with a cocky smile. "I run a tight ship and they'll be good."

"Speaking of them being good, Alannah said that they would if Lucas could handle staying out here for a long time then so could she. If she wanted to stay longer than two weeks, would you let her?"

Randy gave Sam a look, "Of course I would. It's Summer, she doesn't have school and when else could I have her un-interrupted? I don't mind."

"Awesome, I'm going to take off." Samantha said quickly before Randy could change his mind. She knew he was in over his head, but she was going to run with it. She went over and kissed Alanna goodbye and shook Luke's hand. Then she turned to Randy, "Damn, he looks just like you Randy."

"He's a lucky kid, ain't he?" Randy said with a cocky smirk.

"Smartass." She mumbled with a shake of her head as she walked off.

Randy threw an arm around each kid, "Let's go home."

In the backseat, Luke and Alanna were giggling and goofing around. Randy looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. They sure were cute together. It was like they had been brother and sister all along.

However, after a few days the brother and sister duo were buddy-buddy one minute and fighting like cats and dogs the next. Randy was doing everything he could to keep his sanity. At night he would text back and forth with Livi a little bit, but he never let on how crazy it was with the two kids by himself. It's not like he couldn't handle it, it was just trying on his patience.

Wednesday morning Randy woke to the kids running through the house screaming at the top of their lungs. He tried to not be too crabby, but that was all it took. After breakfast he took the kids out to his parents' house, and they were able to stay there for the night and Lucas was able to meet Nathan and Becky. The kiddos had a lot of fun and Elaine took pictures of Randy with the two of them, and then took a three-generation picture of Bob, Randy and the kids.

They headed back to the house, and Randy was happy that things were going a bit smoother. On the way back from grandma and grandpas' house, Randy stopped at the store and picked up a few electronic items to benefit him in keeping his sanity. He would tuck them away and made them a goal for the kids to work towards.

Saturday came and Randy packed the kids up and they all boarded the plane for house shows. Randy had gotten an iPad for each kid for when they were travelling with him because he knew it could get boring for a kid. Both kids earned them, he had them helping with chores and communicating nicely to each other. Randy took a picture of the kids playing and sent it to Livi.

Livi laughed and text him back, "_HaHa…that's the way to do it. Cheater!"_

Randy took a selfie of him smirking that cocky grin and replied, "_Damn right_."

Calm, happy children were replaced with hyper, crazy children when they arrived at the arena. Alanna brought out the squirrely side of Luke. Luke brought out the crazy side of Alanna. And with Luke's deafness, he was a lot louder then he thought he was being. Randy got out of the meeting and heard about their shenanigans and quickly pulled them aside and showed his angry side.

"HEY! You two can NOT act like this. I told you that while I was working, you HAD to behave. This is NOT behaving. Now PLEASE, knock it off." Randy said harshly and attempted to sign it.

Alanna and Lucas both hung their heads and apologized. They went and sat down nicely at a table and began to mess around on their iPads. Randy felt bad for yelling, but what had gotten into them?

John came over and sat down by the kids. Alanna smiled and hugged him tight. Luke smiled and gave him a high-five. "_What's up?"_ He signed as he asked.

Both kids shrugged. They were still a bit down that they had been yelled at. Neither one wanted to be the first one to be thought of as naughty again.

"Well, I came over because Nikki wanted to know if you wanted to go to the arcade and play some games before the house show starts?" John asked and had Randy sign.

They both nodded excitedly and ran to Randy and hugged him while begging him to say yes.

He smiled and looked at John, "Wow, you sure know how to play the uncle card don't ya?"

"Damn right I do. Let's go. Nikki's having a friend join us, so be prepared." John added with a smile.

"A blind date while I have both kids? Are you crazy?" Randy said with a laugh. "You must not want this to work out."

"Blame Nikki, it was her idea. Let's go." John said as the kids each grabbed one of John's hands and began to walk him towards the door.

Randy rolled his eyes and followed behind. He didn't want to go on a blind date with the kids along. Plus, it was before the show and wasn't like he could just stay however long. He didn't like pressure like this.

Nikki met them outside with an SUV that had a private driver. "Randy! I have a friend of mine joining us, her name is Terrie. Hi kids!"

Alanna and Lucas smiled happily as they climbed inside. Randy slid in with them and John and Nikki did the same. "Thanks you guys, they'll really enjoy this."

"No problem! It'll be fun!" Nikki replied.

When they got to Dave and Busters, there was a cute brunette standing outside. Nikki hopped out and hugged the girl. Then she brought Randy over to introduce them.

While Nikki was busy playing matchmaker, John took the kids inside. It was probably best if they weren't watching Nikki trying to hook Randy up with one of her hot friends. John and the kids began a game of bowling.

Nikki finally game Randy and Terrie some privacy. Nikki and John were busy playing auntie and uncle to Randy's kids. The kids were insta-hyper and ran off in a heartbeat.

Randy sat down with Terrie, and soon into their conversation he could already tell that she was NOT the girl for him. He brought up different things that he liked to do and she was quick to say that she didn't like that kind of stuff.

He excused himself to go to the bathroom and peek on the kids. Nikki and John had them under control so he continued on to where the bathrooms were, stood by the wall and text Livi, _"On the worst date ever…Nikki is trying to fix me up with a self-important, high-maintenance chick. I had a girl like that, she left me when I chose to come meet my son over spending the day with her. If John and Nikki weren't here I would leave. I'm just not in the mood for this right now."_

Livi was out with her sister trying to not think about how much she missed Lucas. They were out to dinner when her phone went off. She grabbed it and read Randy's text and was very surprised. Randy usually didn't open up like that, he must really be in a mood. Livi smiled and replied, "_Ouch…I'm really sorry. You doing ok? Want me to give you a rescue call?_"

He smiled when she replied. "_No, I'll deal with it. Nikki and John are watching the kids here. I'll just have to kick his ass later. Thanks though. I'll text you later_."

Livi quickly text back, "_No problem. Anytime! Good luck."_ Then she put her phone away.

After the awkward date from hell, Randy got in the vehicle and was pretty quiet. He wasn't happy and the kids were bouncing off the walls.

John and Nikki didn't push it, they could tell that things didn't go well. When they got back to the arena, Randy thanked them for watching the kids and entertaining them as he met someone new. Then he guided the kids into the locker room and began to get ready for the house show.

After the show was over, Randy carried sleeping kids out to the bus and off they went to the next city. Between being stressed out from having two kids who were great but a handful and the bad date and he just wasn't having a good day. He snuggled up with one kid on each side of him and quickly fell asleep.

**Sunday Afternoon**

Randy had taken the kids to breakfast in the hotel lobby, then they rode the bus to the next city. Randy was in the ring working out his match when Alanna ran to the ringside, "DADDY! It's Grandma…She's crying."

Randy stopped and ran over to her, "What?" He grabbed the phone from her, "Hello?"

Elaine sniffled, "Randy, your dad's in the hospital. He might have had a heart attack. I don't know yet."

Randy was stunned. "Alright mom, I'm gonna work it out and I'm gonna head there. I…I'll keep you posted. And you keep me posted." He hung up and rolled out of the ring and went heading to the back.

Alanna grabbed Lucas and they ran after him. "What's going on Dad? Why was Grandma crying?"

Randy turned to the two and began to sign as he spoke, "Grandpa's really sick. We need to get there really soon. I need you guys to get your stuff together right now and be really, really good. I'll meet you in the locker room."

He took off. A few minutes later, he reappeared and grabbed their hands and they hopped into a cab and headed to the airport. Both kids were very quiet and held onto Randy tight. Just as they were getting ready to board the plane for St. Louis, he took a deep breath and text Livi, "_My dad might have had a heart attack_."

"_Oh my God…what have you heard so far?"_ Livi replied quickly.

"_Not much. And my mom is a nurse, so I know she would know what's going on as soon as they tell her. We're about to get on a plane, I'll text you when I know more. Gotta go."_

Livi felt awful. She could only imagine what Randy was going through. She made a few phone calls, and then booked herself a flight out to St. Louis.

**What will Randy do when she gets there? Please read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are so great! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing! I LOVE your feedback!**

Livi sat on the airplane wondering if she was doing the right thing. Yes she could have driven but this way she'd bet there faster. And, she had frequent flyer miles to use, at least this way she could use them for a good reason. But she was still worried, would Randy get mad that she was there? Was she crossing the line? Maybe she was making a huge mistake…as the pilot announced they were about to land she tried to clear the negative thoughts from her head, but the doubt was still there. As were the butterflies in her stomach.

Randy and the kids arrived in St. Louis and quickly hustled to the hospital. The kids didn't know for sure what they were in for. Alanna's signing was coming along quite nicely, so Lucas and Alanna signed back and forth so they wouldn't disturb Randy and his thoughts.

He spotted his mom and rushed over to her. She hugged Randy tight and started to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, and let her cry. Finally she lifted her head, "Oh Randy, he's struggling. While you were flying here, he had another heart attack. He still hasn't woken up yet. Your brother is in there with him now."

Randy's eyes filled with tears. This was very similar to how his grandfather had passed away and that scared Randy. God he wasn't ready to lose his dad. He glanced over and saw Lucas and Alanna standing there staring at him and his mom with big eyes and not knowing what to say or how to feel.

Elaine broke the hug and went over and hugged both kids very tight. Elaine explained that grandpa was very, very sick and right now they weren't sure if he would wake up or not. Randy interpreted for Luke and he nodded sadly.

Lucas didn't know Grandpa Bob very well, but he was very nice to him. He really liked him and was sad everything was happening. Alanna was hugging Elaine tightly and Lucas follow suit and did the same.

Finally Nathan emerged, and Elaine told Randy he could go in. Randy nodded and headed into the room. Seeing his dad laying there in the hospital bed, so pale beneath the lights, looking so frail beneath the tubes and machines scared the hell out of him. He took a deep breath and whispered, "Oh dad…"as he walked to Bob's bedside. He pulled up the chair and took his hand as he began to talk to him.

The kids were trying really hard to be good. But it was really hard to just sit and do nothing, or to just sit and play on their tablets. One of them would playfully nudge the other, and soon they were giggling or chasing and then someone would yell at them to knock it off. They weren't trying to be naughty, but it was hard.

Livi knew from texting back and forth with Randy over the last many months that his mom worked at Christian Hospital, so she decided to try that one first. After paying the cab, she walked into the hospital.

She walked up to the information desk and asked which room Bob Orton Jr. was in. The aide typed in the name and then looked up at her, "he's in the ICU, located on the third floor. Stop at the desk and they'll direct you."

She thanked the sweet old man that helped her and walked over to the elevator. Mentally she was still fighting with herself if she was doing the right thing. Her biggest worry was him not being ok with her being there. Yes they had gotten to know each other very well, but was it well enough?

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She walked out and looked down each hallway. There was a sign pointing to the left for ICU. As she walked towards the ICU desk, she spotted Lucas sitting with a very cute little girl. Livi smiled, that had to be Alanna. She looked a lot like the little girl from Randy's texts.

Livi walked up and waved to Lucas. He broked into an ear-to-ear smile and excitedly signed, "_MOM_!" Then he introduced Livi to Alanna and to Elaine.

Livi shook Elaine's hand, "It's very nice to meet you and I'm so sorry that we had to meet like this. If there's anything I can do to help, please by all means, let me know."

Elaine smiled and nodded as she shook Livi's hand, "I appreciate that, Randy has spoken very fondly of you. And Lucas is such a great kid. Bob's not doing very well right now." Then she stopped, her eyes were filling with tears.

Livi hugged her, even though she didn't know Elaine at all, her heart was breaking for her and what she was having to go through. Elaine excused herself to the bathroom and Livi sat down by the kids.

Lucas introduced his mom to Alanna. It didn't take Alanna long at all to feel comfortable with Livi and soon the three of them were busy talking about what all they had been up to so far. Then she pulled out a deck of cards from her purse and the three began to play Go Fish.

Elaine was so relieved to have Livi there helping to entertain the kids. The doctors and nurses were trying to talk to her about Bob's condition, but she was worried about leaving them alone. And Nathan didn't have a lot of kid experience and Becky was an emotional wreck. Now she could go talk to the doctors and not have to be nervous about leaving the kids.

When Randy walked out of his dad's room, he was shocked to find Livi sitting there. She had Alanna sitting on the floor and was braiding Alanna's pretty hair. Lucas was sitting next to her playing on his iPad. Livi finished the braid and Alanna jumped up and hugged Livi tight.

Livi looked up, and she locked eyes with Randy as she was mid-hug with Alanna. She carefully smiled and waved.

Randy's sister Becky went into the room for her turn as soon as he walked out.

Randy walked over towards Livi, "What are you doing here?" The words came out harsher than he wanted, but emotions were running high.

Livi looked up and set Alanna down as she stood up, "Randy, I'm sorry, I…"

He shook his head no and brought her in close and hugged her tight. Randy choked up as he spoke, "I'm glad you're here. I don't know if he's going to pull through this." Then he buried his head into her shoulder and tried like hell to hide the fact that he was crying.

She held him right back and rubbed his back. Lucas looked at Alanna with wide eyes then he looked to Livi. "_Is he ok?"_ Lucas signed.

Livi nodded and whispered to Randy, "I'm here for you Randy. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Alanna gave Randy a minute, and then she piped up, "Daddy! Look, your friend Livi braided my hair into a pretty. What do you think?"

Randy lifted his head and quickly wiped his eyes. He looked over at Alanna's hair, "Wow! That's beautiful! She did a really great job honey." Then Randy turned to Lucas and signed "_How are you doing buddy_?"

Lucas nodded, "_Mom helped me find a new game! I can't believe she's here_."

"Yeah, me either." Randy said as he hugged her tightly one more time. "Thank you for being here."

Livi nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Daddy, how's grandpa?" Alanna asked.

Randy squatted down to her level, "He's still asleep. He didn't move at all while I was talking to him or while Uncle Nathan was talking to him. Maybe he'll wake up while Auntie Becky is in there? Right now, I just don't know."

His precious little girl nodded her head and hugged Randy. "I don't want Grandpa to die. I love him"

Randy's eyes filled with tears as he hugged his little girl, "I don't want him to die either sweetie. "

Livi smiled as she watched the touching moment between them.

"Randy, do you want me to take the kids somewhere for awhile? I can take them to get something to eat and play off some energy…If you don't mind. Then we'll come back here and I'll bring all you guys some food and anything that's needed? I have my cell phone, you can call me or text me anytime." Livi offered.

He looked so surprised, "You don't mind? Are you sure? They can be a handful together sometimes." He said quietly.

She laughed, "Of course I don't mind. You stay here and be here for your mom and your siblings. I've got this." Then she turned to the kids and told them to get ready to go.

"Look, I'm not good with this stuff. But, it really means a lot to me that you came out here Olivia. How long are you here?" Randy asked.

"I took a week off of work." Livi replied. "So as long as you don't think I'm in the way, I'll be here to help."

He smiled, "You're not in the way at all." But his thought was interrupted when Alanna began to do a silly dance in the hallway and said very loudly, "We're ready!"

"Let's go then. Meet me at the elevator." She said pointing down the hall as she picked up her purse and her sweatshirt.

Randy handed her his credit card, "Use this. Do what you want with them, and then call when you're getting ready to head back here and I'll let you know if anyone wants anything to eat."

She nodded, "I hope your dad wakes up soon. I'll be thinking of him." But her kind words were interrupted with loud laughter coming from the kids down by the elevator. She hurried down the hall towards them.

Randy smiled as he watched her take each one by the hand and get in the elevator. Livi was really great with the kids. Even Alanna seemed to like her, and Alanna was very picky about the women Randy had around. She liked his ex-girlfriend but he was pretty sure it was because they would always go shopping and she'd buy Alanna almost anything she wanted with Randy's credit card. Otherwise his ex would try as hard as she could to not be around when Randy had her.

He began to think about how much he liked Livi. He didn't know why he always called her Olivia, but it seemed to suit her. She was really there when he wanted someone or needed someone. They text back and forth all the time, they vented to each other about horrible dates, he'd try to sext with her, but she would playfully shoot him down. Now here she was, without him needing to ask, and willing to step in and help with both kids. Not just the one that was hers.

But Randy's thoughts were interrupted when an alarm began to go off and Becky came out of Bob's hospital room with a look of panic on her face.

**Please let me know what you think! Please read and review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Your reviews totally make my day. Please keep reviewing!**

Randy rushed to Becky, "What happened?" He asked nervously, scared to hear the answer.

"I…I don't know. I was just talking to him and his body tensed and the alarms started to go off." She replied with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Randy hugged her tight and tried to console her. Everything that was happening with Bob is what they suffered through when their grandfather passed away. "We can't lose dad too Randy…we just can't." She sniffled.

A nurse appeared and called Elaine over. All three of the Orton kids went with Elaine. "The reason the alarms began to go off is because Bob awoke so his levels changed drastically. They were good alarms. And he became agitated with the tube in his throat and he wasn't able to speak. We are testing him now to see if he'll be able to breathe on his own with the oxygen in the nasal cannula versus being intubated. As soon as we're done, you'll be able to go in and see him."

Elaine smiled with fresh tears in her eyes, "Thank God. Does this mean he'll be ok?"

"This means he's regaining his strength. After the multiple heart attacks and emergency surgery he had to have, his body was very frail. This is a great sign, but he's not out of the ballpark yet." The nurse replied with a smile. "But it's a step in the right direction. I'm going to get back in there, we'll keep you posted."

"Thank you." Elaine replied tearfully. The Orton kids all gathered around their mom and hugged her close. Everyone was so thankful for a positive sign.

Minutes passed and finally the same nurse emerged with a smile on her face, "He is requesting his family at once."

Everyone's faces brightened and they all began to walk towards the door when the nurse stopped them, "Normally we only allow one at a time. Please try and keep him calm. He's going to need his rest."

Elaine nodded with a smile, "I know that speech well. We'll behave." Then they walked in.

Bob smiled weakly, "Sorry about all of this." He whispered, his throat still sore from the tube.

The three of them all spoke at once, then they all laughed. Elaine squeezed Bob's hand and kissed his cheek, "You scared the hell out of us. But you should be ok now."

"I can't believe you're all here. I don't remember the heart attack at all." Bob said quietly.

"You had two dad." Nathan said. "One at the house with mom and the second one while they were working on you in the ER."

"Then they raced you off to surgery." Becky added. "Now you're finally awake. We were worried about you."

Bob grumbled to himself, then he looked at Randy. "What the hell are you doing here? What day is it? Don't you have a show to be at?" What about your rugrats?"

"Jesus Dad, your health is more important than some wrestling show. I took the week off so I could be here. No one knew what the hell was going to happen and I sure wasn't going to NOT be here. And Livi flew out here to help, so they're with her."

Nathan chimed in, "Don't worry about us dad. You just worry about getting better."

Bob held onto Elaine's hand and smiled weakily. "We did a really great job with these guys, you know that?"

Elaine nodded as she smiled, "Yeah we did. And we're not done yet. So hurry up and get better."

They all talked for a few minutes, when Elaine noticed Bob's eyes were getting heavy. "I think now is a good time to let him get some rest. Let's head out there."

Everyone agreed and gave Bob a kiss and left the room. Elaine would go in from time-to-time, but Bob was still resting quietly.

Randy's phone rang about two hours later. He smiled when he saw that it was Livi. "Hello?"

"Hi Daddy!" Alanna said happily. "How's Grandpa?"

"Hi sweetie. He's doing better, he woke up for awhile, but he's taking nap right now." Randy replied. "Can I talk to Livi?"

"Yup, hold on." Alanna said as she handed the phone to Livi.

"Hi Randy. I'm really sorry to bother you. How is your dad doing?"

"Thanks for asking, he's doing ok. He woke up for a little bit, and he's now breathing on his own. Now he's resting." Randy replied. "How are the kids for you?"

"Thank goodness! I'm so happy that he woke up. That's really great news. Don't worry about the kids, they've been really great. I took them out to Chuck E. Cheese and after that we played at the park. Now they're hungry and I thought maybe it would be a good time to check with you if you guys would like some food that isn't hospital-made."

He smiled; it was so great of Livi to step-in and help him out with the kids. Especially seeing as how Alanna wasn't any kind of relation to her and she still didn't have any problem taking care of her. "Wow, real food sounds good. Let me find out what everyone wants, hang on." Randy talked to his family and then relayed the order to Livi.

"Got it. Diner food it is! I'll be back as soon as I can." Livi replied happily.

"Thanks Olivia, I really appreciate it. See you guys soon."

Livi hung up. She smiled as she got the kids into the car. Why did he always call her Olivia instead of Livi? Ok, maybe not always…but usually. What made him do that? She was very thankful that Randy's dad had woken up.

She walked into the hospital and each kid had a bag of food from the Orton's favorite local diner. Livi smiled and gave everyone a hug as they dispersed the orders. Randy watched Livi, and his heart raced. She had such a good heart…and there was no shortage of her amazing personality.

Livi walked to Randy and smiled, "As you ordered sir."

He laughed, "Thank you. I can't wait to dig into this. Please, sit with me?" He asked as he held out his hand to an empty seat beside him.

She glanced over to make sure Lucas and Alanna were still sitting nicely and eating their food by Elaine, Nathan and Becky. Then she sat down and asked, "How are you holding up?" then took a bite of her burger.

Randy sighed and ran his hand over his head, "Honestly, I'm really fuckin' exhausted. This has been just awful." His eyes filled with tears, "I really thought we were going to lose him."

Livi reached over and rubbed his back and hugged him. "I'm so sorry you're going through this."

He looked into her eyes and smiled, "I don't know what I'd do without you. Trying to be dad and go through all of this is really tough."

As Livi was going to respond, Elaine looked over towards Randy, "How's your food dear?"

He nodded, "It's good mom. Yours?"

"Very good thank you. And Livi, I really appreciate you doing all of this, thank you."

"Elaine, it's no problem at all. I really appreciate that you and your family are allowing me to be here and to help out wherever I can. I want you to know that I am willing to do whatever I can." She replied with a warm smile.

Lucas smiled and signed to his mom, "_Dad's family is so nice_."

Livi grinned and nodded. She rubbed Randy's back one more time and smiled. Looking around the waiting room, you could feel the love his family shared. She was so thankful that Lucas had been so warmly received and accepted.

Randy glanced over at her and asked her playfully, "What are you so smiley about?"

Quietly she replied, "I'm just so thankful that your family is as wonderful as you are."

He reached over and squeezed her hand, "I don't know why you think I'm wonderful, but they truly are."

After everyone ate, Elaine and Randy brought the kids in to see Bob. A few minutes later, Randy poked his head out of the door. "Hey Olivia? Dad would really like to meet you."

"Me?" Livi asked surprised. Originally she was really nervous to meet Randy's family. Because of the way everything happened with Lucas and then ten years later finally finding Randy and having to spring his son on him, she had been afraid of what they possibly thought of her. But all of those fears faded when she heard about Randy's dad. From all of the texting and talking they had done, she knew how close he was to him and instantly wanted to be there for him and worrying about anything like that.

Livi walked into the room and smiled towards Bob. Randy put his arm gently around her and brought her close, and since Lucas was still in the room, he signed as he spoke, "_Dad this is Olivia. Olivia, this is my dad Bob."_

Bob smiled weakly and held his hand out to her, "It's very nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you. And Lucas is a great boy."

"Thank you Bob, it's very nice to meet you too." She replied as she lightly shook his hand.

Bob drew a labored breath, "You know, Randy may have already told you this, but thank you for coming all this way and helping out while I'm down."

Livi's smile grew even bigger, "I'm just very happy that you and your family have welcomed my surprise arrival with such open arms and so warmly."

"Alright kids, give Grandpa some good night love and you can come back and see him tomorrow." Randy said as he guided them towards Bob for one last gentle hug.

The kids gave Bob a hug and wished him a good night. Randy walked out with the kids and Livi. Becky and Nathan headed in quickly without letting a beat pass them by.

Randy reached over to Livi's hand, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"So, I haven't booked a hotel room yet. And I'm guessing you haven't either…what if we just share one? You, me and the kids?" He offered.

She looked at him with a slight hesitation, but then smiled, "Ok. We can do that."

"Let's go, we'll get settled in for the night and go from there." He replied with a smile. Randy walked over to his mom and talked to her for a minute, then he came back over to Livi and the kids, "Alright, let's get out of here."

"Did you rent a car? I have a rental." Livi asked.

Randy shook his head, "No, the kids and I took a cab. I didn't want to wait more then I had to."

"That's fine, I have room for all of us." Livi replied. "We can easily share the car."

He smiled and took her hand. Alanna grabbed Livi's hand and Lucas grabbed Randy's hand. Together the four of them walked to the car and it felt really good. Livi was trying like hell to keep up her guard, but seeing Randy in family mode was really not helping.

**What'll happen when they share a hotel room? Will Randy succeed at dropping Livi's guard? Or will he put his foot in his mouth and say something wrong? Or…will he try to move to fast and scare her off? Please read and review! Have a great day!**


End file.
